pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Saeko Mitaka
is one of the main Cures in Rhythmic Pretty Cure. She is a 15 year old girl who aspires to be a star ballerina. Saeko's alter ego is . Appearance Saeko has short dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. Her outfit consists of a yellow checkered dress with a white collar, two buttons in the middle of the collar, light yellow puffy sleeves and a frilly trim at the skirt's hem. She has a black belt tied around her waist. She wears white tights and black Mary Janes. When going to Altair Private Academy, she wears a yellow tutu with puffy sleeves with lace trim and a seven-layer classical-style skirt, classical pink tights, and pink ballet slippers. On occasions when she has to wear the general education uniform, she wears the girls' uniform in the standard configuration, but with a gold neck ribbon instead of the standard red neck ribbon. Her PE uniform is a white T-shirt, pink skirted bloomers, and sneakers; she wears the same tights as with her rhythmic gym/general uniform. Her basketball uniform is a white tank top with black trim, black shorts, white crew socks, and sneakers. Her swimwear is a yellow frilly camisole one-piece swimsuit with a tiny skirt attached at the waist. Her sleepwear is a yellow knee-length nightgown and yellow pants. During the summer festival, she wears a yellow kimono with a gold obi. During dance class, she wears a pink short-sleeved leotard, a pink skirt, white tights, and pink pointe shoes. Her rhythmic gymnastics performance costume is a yellow knee-length tutu with puffy sleeves, silver trim, and sunflower decorations; a silver tiara, white tights, and pink ballet slippers. Her practice outfit is the same as her dance class uniform. During the movie, she wears a yellow ballgown with poofy sleeves, lace trim, and a full, wide floor-length skirt; a silver tiara, white elbow-length gloves, white tights, and yellow heeled ballet slippers. After she and the others change clothes after the ball while searching for the Sugar Plum Fairy, she wears a gold leotard with poofy sleeves and lace trim, a silver tiara, white tights, and yellow pointe shoes. During the crossover with Sailor Moon Crystal, her default casual outfit is a white blouse worn over a gold leotard, a light yellow pleated skirt, pink tights, and black Mary Janes. During the dance class at Yamagishi's, she wears a gold short-sleeved leotard, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes; she wears a gold puffy tutu skirt with glitter decoration over her leotard when practicing. When reenacting the Dark Kingdom arc of Sailor Moon for her class's costumed rhythmic gymnastics performance, she performs as Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury; her regular costume is a white blouse with a blue sailor collar and a red ribbon, a blue pleated skirt with white petticoats going just past her knees, white bobby sox, and black slippers, and her transformed costume is a blue and white skirted leotard with a blue sailor collar, a blue chest bow fastened with a gold brooch, a gold tiara with a blue aquamarine gemstone, white elbow-length gloves with blue trim on the outside, flesh-colored tights, and blue knee-length boots. As Cure Sphere, her hair turns platinum blonde, and his eyes turn gold. She wears a silver tiara that has an imperial topaz gemstone in the center. Her tutu is yellow with gold and white accents, puffy sleeves with lace trim, a gold bow at the back, and a very short white ruffled skirt with a yellow line along the bottom and two layers of white ruffled tulle for a puff effect. On her chest is a yellow bow with a gold triangular brooch in the middle. She wears white gloves reaching just past her elbows, theatrical pink tights, and pink ballet slippers. Personality Saeko is a first-year student at Altair Private Academy. Despite her boyish looks, she's actually quite feminine. However, she is quite defensive of her friends and will protect them if they're in danger. She aspires to be a star ballerina and is also good with the violin. History Transforming into Cure Sphere for the First Time Relationships * Hitomi Ichinose - * Tsumugi Nikaido - * Yasu Osaka - * Hikari Fukuda - Cure Sphere "A thunderball gracefully moving forward! Cure Sphere!" 優雅に進むサンダーボール！キュアスフィル！ Yūga ni susumu sandābōru! Kyua Sufiru! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Saeko. Her motif is electricity, and she transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure! Show Your Moves!". Her main attack is Rolling Thunder, which she performs with the Electric Ball. Attacks * is Cure Sphere's main attack and solo finisher, which she executes with the Electric Ball. Etymology : means three, a reference to her being the third Cure to awaken. means hawk or falcon. : means small, which references that she's the shortest of the Rhythmic Cures. means branch. means child and is a common suffix in given names for girls. Trivia *Cure Sphere shares a bunch of similarities with previous yellow Cures. **With Cure Lemonade: ***Both have yellow as their theme color. ***Both wear frilly skirts with their Cure costumes. ***Both are of at least partial foreign extraction. ***Both have experience in the performing arts. ***Both are the only child in their respective families. ***Both are the shortest of their respective teams, in terms of height. ***Both are the third Cures of their respective groups. **With Cure Pine: ***Both have yellow as their theme color. ***Both wear frilly skirts with their Cure costumes. ***Both have short hair even as Pretty Cures. ***Both are the third Cures of their respective groups. **With Cure Sunshine: ***Both have yellow as their theme color. ***Both are the third Cures of their respective groups. **With Cure Muse: ***Both have yellow as their theme color. ***Both are the youngest Cures in their respective teams. **With Cure Peace: ***Both have yellow as their theme color. ***Both are the only child in their respective families. ***Both are the shortest of their respective teams, in terms of height. ***Both are the third Cures of their respective groups. ***Both have an electricity motif. **With Cure Rosetta: ***Both have yellow as their theme color. ***Both wear tights with their civilian clothes. ***Both can play a musical instrument. ***Both are the third Cures of their respective groups. **With Cure Honey: ***Both have yellow as their theme color. ***Both are the third Cures of their respective groups. *Cure Sphere once again follows the semi-tradition of yellow Cures wearing puffier costumes than their teammates. *Along with Godai Itsuko, she's one of two Rhythmic Cures who do ballet. *Her rhythmic gymnastics apparatus specialty is the ball, though she's good with other apparati as well. *Saeko is one of two Rhythmic Cures whose Cure name doesn't specifically mention a rhythmic gymnastics apparatus. *Her seiyuu, Yuko Goto, had previously worked with Nikaido Tsumugi's seiyuu, Aya Hirano, on The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Category:Yellow Cures